


Never Again

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: 200 Words [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gen, George feels guilt, Philip dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: He'd never get to write another poem.





	Never Again

From the way Philip Hamilton had spoke to him while he was watching the play, angry tones and annoyed glares, George Eacker expected him to take aim. 

But, he did not. 

And George did. 

Nobody could blame him, though; he was challenged to a duel, expecting Philip to shoot him - he never anticipated that the younger would aim his pistol at the sky, showing he was  _ truly  _ a man of honour. 

What was George, then? 

He wasn't alone when he died. Elizabeth and Alexander were with him when he did, they were the ones to hear his final breath, see the final twitch of a smile upon his freckled face and hear his final words. 

Maybe it could have been different, George found himself thinking; he could've aimed at the sky, too, and put an end to it, and perhaps they could have found an alliance. Perhaps something more, they could have been  _ friends _ , they could have gotten over everything. 

But Philip was  _ dead.  _

He'd killed Philip Hamilton.

Philip would never get to see the light of day again, or the soft twinkle of stars upon the sky at night, or hear the sound of someone's laughter - he'd never get to see his parents again, all those beautiful faces, hear their beautiful words. 

He'd never write a poem again. 

He'd never see  _ George  _ again. 

George went home that night, consumed by guilt, the rest of him feeling empty and useless; it could have been different. 


End file.
